


Only Fools Rush In

by 2shytheshippy



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, F/M, UST, rt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shytheshippy/pseuds/2shytheshippy
Summary: Ginny tries to move on with Noah after Mike's trade falls through. Multiple POVs.





	1. Impulse Control

"We should move in together,” Noah suggested.

Although he casually suggested it, he’d ruminated the idea for a while. 

This fact alone was a huge fucking deal.

Noah Casey was not a compulsive man and did not act on impulse. He believed people who were in positions such as his own, absurdly wealthy and ran a lucrative business, didn’t have the luxury of indulging in those tendencies. It was dangerous both professionally and personally when it came to friendship and romantic endeavors.

Despite his easy going demeanor and inviting personality, he was careful about who he let into his life and even more careful with how much access he allowed. As the saying went, trust was hard to gain and easier to lose and Noah Casey took this trust thing very seriously. Those who didn’t value their business or privacy were not only reckless, but foolish.

Noah Casey was not a fool.

It was almost impossible not to know who Ginny Baker was. 

Ginny wasn’t just another baller who’d made it to the big leagues, she was the first female player in major league baseball (and of the four major north american sports leagues). 

It wasn’t love at first sight.

As mentioned, he wasn’t an impulsive man—even his feelings knew better than to jump without caution.

When Noah first heard that a woman had been called up from Triple A, he was intrigued by Ginny Baker as he assumed most people were. She broke the gender barrier and when she pitched her second game (yes, he saw the disaster that was her first game), it was clear she belonged in the big leagues—that women could ball with men.

It wasn’t until her Jimmy Kimmel interview her viewed her in a different light, one where he wanted to get to know her on a personal level. It was a fleeting moment and he waved it off as a foolish thought. But, as the days, and then the weeks passed, Noah knew he had to meet Ginny Baker. Even with her pool/New Balance fiasco, he wasn’t deterred from his desire to meet the world’s most famous woman.

He saw the pool fiasco as an isolated incident. Ginny consistently showed that she was mature, responsible, accountable, and at times, even hard on herself. Although passionate, she wasn’t a rash person. Most importantly, she was just as serious about her job as he was his and, despite the leaked photo incident, which wasn’t her fault, she was incredibly private.

Due to the nature of his job and his constant business with her job, it was the perfect opportunity to meet the woman who’d taken the world by storm. 

After he first spoke to her, he was sure about his decision to ask her out. She was even more charming, witty, and intelligent in person. And he’d be a lie to say he wasn’t taken in by her beauty and adorable dimples. 

Noah knew there was a chance that she’d turn him down. Although the media hadn’t had her connected to anyone, it didn’t mean that she wasn’t in a relationship. Even if she wasn’t, it didn’t mean that she was interested in him (which, it was quite clear that she was). 

It was a mix: single and interested, but turned him down.

Noah wasn’t a quitter, he didn’t get where he was by accepting defeat so easily, but this behavior was somewhat modified when it came to women: persistent, but not pushy.

There were women who just weren’t interested in him and there were women like Ginny who were, but they were other factors being weighed. So, he didn’t mind putting himself out there again on the off chance that she’d take up his offer. And, if she didn’t, no harm, no foul.

It wasn’t the end of the world and he couldn’t force someone to be with them even though they were interested.

He was somewhat surprised when she said yes to dinner, but appreciative nonetheless. 

And, damn, did they have a good date…until, she received a text that drastically put a damper on in the room and she abruptly left.

The next day, Ginny apologized and explained that a personal issue came up when he called to check on her. 

Since then, it’s been smooth sailing and being with Ginny made Noah euphoric. 

“As in move in with you?” Noah smiled. 

Ginny was a bottom line person. She didn’t do the grey areas—she liked for things to be called as they were and not sugarcoated. 

Noah slowly moved his head from side to side. “Well…yeah. You’re at my place _all_ of the time—you practically live here. Why get an apartment you’re rarely going to be in?”

After the Padres were ousted from the playoffs in their first series, Ginny spent the off season apartment hunting. Noah had suggested a great realtor and occasionally tagged along with her.

“Well, maybe when I get my own place, I won’t be at your place _all_ of the time,” she countered as she raised an eyebrow. At Noah’s frown, Ginny chuckled, and then softly kissed him. “I appreciate the offer, but this is the first time I’ve been in one place for this long—the first time I’ve had the opportunity to set down roots and I want to do that in a place of my own,” she explained. “Does that make sense?”

“No, I get it,” he said genuinely. “I guess I never considered that you might want a place of your own before you moved in with your boyfriend.” (in part because he’s never dated a woman who didn’t want to move in with him—Ginny was unlike any woman he’s ever dated and that wasn’t a bad thing).

“Really,” she questioned. “I just don’t want—“

“No, no,” Noah interrupted. “I get it; for real. You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Ginny; do what’s right for you.”

“Thank you.” Ginny hugged her boyfriend as she snuggled her head into the crook of his shoulder.

~

Sometimes Ginny had trouble sleeping. 

Most of the time, they sat up ad talked about what troubled her, and then she went back to bed. Other times, she went home and sorted the issue out by herself.

They never talked about those issues.

~

The first time Ginny and Noah had sex, it was rushed and frenzied.

It was before they officially started dating and, although Ginny liked him, she appeared to be hesitant about them for some unknown reason.

Something lit a fire into her that day and they have sex in her hotel room.

She isn’t unsure about him after that.

(Noah notices the difference in that encounter compared to the other times they had sex: there was an intensity and a passion—a hunger—in her that he attributed to their chemistry and mutual desire. After they started dating, the sex was still great, but he didn’t see that side of her often. 

And whenever that other side of her came out, there wasn’t any rhyme of reason to it.

It sometimes happened on days she had good games, other times when she had bad games—sometimes when she woke up in the morning or after she got out of the shower.

It perplexed him, but to be honest, Noah stopped caring and enjoyed the moments when she was her rawest and most uninhibited.)

~

Early in the season, they both released statements acknowledging their relationship publicly.

(Rumors were already swirling and neither one of them needed the distraction)

Later that night, they have the best sex of his life.

~

They’re attending a charity event when it clicks.

Noah and Ginny got separated as a few big named industry people pulled him aside to chat and she got sidetracked by her teammates on her way back to him.

Shortly after they made their relationship public, Ginny introduced her some of her teammates to her boyfriend. It was clear that she was close to many of them and that they adored her.

Noah found himself most surprised at her relationship with Mike Lawson. 

Although he knew that despite some catchers and pitchers having great on field chemistry didn’t necessarily mean they were friends off field, he was shocked that they weren’t close like he suspected. All that was required for their partnership to successfully work was trust not friendship. Sure, they _were_ friends, but in the most basic sense of the word. She didn’t mention him as much as Blip, Sonny, Butch, and, hell, even Omar. They talked occasionally, but not a lot and he wasn’t sure if they even hung out together outside of team celebrations.

Off handedly, Noah mentioned this to Butch and he said, “They used to be close, and then his trade deal fell through. Ever since then…” He shrugged as if equally perplexed.

Was Mike upset about his trade falling through and, for some reason, blamed Ginny? 

Noah waved away the thought. There wasn’t any malice in his behavior and the trust was still there. They were still friendly just not…close anymore.

Briefly, he searched for Ginny and was rewarded for his trouble when he found her talking with a few of her teammates and other stragglers. 

As Noah approached, everyone laughed at the end of Mike’s story. Ginny uttered something which elicited even more chuckles, and then Mike followed up with his own comment.

Raucous laughter erupted from the group.

Noah looked at Ginny and suddenly stopped.

 _Oh_ …

He tried to ignoring the tightening feeling in his chest and throat as he processed the scene in front of him: Ginny laughing uncontrollably at Mike as tears rolled down her face while she covered her mouth. Sure, Mike was a funny guy and Noah was pretty sure the joke was that funny, but he’d never seen Ginny look like _that_ before. Noah never saw Ginny so uninhibited and so happy and so content. And maybe, just maybe, if he tried really hard, he could’ve ignored that.

But, what Noah couldn’t ignore was how Ginny looked at Mike. 

_Soft, vulnerable, and tender._

Like Mike hung the moon and stars.

Like she was in love.

… _because she was in love_.

Noah swallowed. 

He hadn’t seen this coming.

And Mike.

No, it hadn’t been obvious in retrospect, but Noah saw it—the millimeter Mike dropped his guard, he saw it—Mike was in love too. The adoring gaze with a hint of heartbreak (that currently rivaled his own), the unspoken words, and knowing glances.

_Shit._

_Fuck._

Noah went outside for some air.

~

He almost forgot to bring it up to Ginny when they arrived at his place.

Her body clung to his like a well—tailored suit and her lips burned with an intensity that visited him infrequently.

Ironically, this was when everything fell into place.

~

“You’re in love with him,” Noah stated, pathetically. At Ginny’s confused expression, Noah clarified. “Mike. You’re in love with Mike.”

“What,” Ginny incredulously replied, “I’m—I’m not in love with Mike.”

“Yes, _you_ are.” Noah cradled his head in his hands. “And he’s _in love_ with you.”

Ginny scoffed. “Where is this coming from, Noah? Like…I don’t even know how you arrived this absurd conclusion.”

“What happened between you and Mike,” Noah asked. He leaned into the back of the couch and looked into his lap. “Did you two kiss, have sex—fool around?”

Incredulous, Ginny stared at her boyfriend. “Are you drunk?”

Slowly, Noah shook his head. “No.”

“I think I need to leave,” she remarked. “Clearly, you aren’t in your right mind tonight.”

“So, you aren’t going to answer the question?” It troubled Noah that Ginny evaded his question. In all of the time that he’s known her, she’s never been evasive and, yet, she won’t answered the question—she’d rather leave instead.

“Yeah, because I’m not going to dignify your ridiculous question with a response.”

Noah frowned. “Ridiculous?”

“Oh, so you don’t think it’s ridiculous to accuse me of cheating?”

 _Shit. “_ I’m not accusing you of cheating—I know you’d never cheat,” Noah clarified. He forgot that infidelity was a hot button issue for her. “I just want to know if something happened between you and Mike before we got together.”

Ginny glared at Noah. “Because you _think_ I’m in love with Mike.”

The way she said it made it sound as if her being in love with Mike was ridiculous, but Noah knows what he saw. He also knew that it explained so much about their relationship if he really thought about it ( _he didn’t want to_ ).

“I know you are,” he said. He wore a look of defeat as he stared at his girlfriend. 

For a moment, they stared at each other in silence. “No,” she admitted. “Mike and I haven’t kissed, _fooled around_ , or had sex, but I doubt that’ll mean anything to you since you know so much about my feelings.”

“But, you wanted to, right?” Noah asked to get a reaction out of Ginny. He didn’t do it to provoke her, but to gauge how she reaction. In a blink and you miss it moment, Ginny wore a terrified expression as she tensed. 

_Interesting._

“ _Yeah_ , back when I was in high school,” she said dismissively.

She was dodging—there was exposure here.

Noah recalled what Butch said. Things changed after the trade fell through. Even if Ginny had feelings for Mike before he was almost traded, why would things change when he wasn’t, _unless_ something happened? Noah didn’t believe that Ginny was incapable of lying (she lied about not wanting anything to happen between her and Mike), but he knew that she hadn’t been when she said nothing happened. So, what _did_ happen?

Maybe he was going about this all wrong.

 _After the trade, after the trade, after the trade_ …

Noah widened his eyes in realization.

Something happened the night Mike’s trade fell through _not_ after.

Although he didn’t know Ginny that well and met her the day before Mike’s trade fell through, she seemed happy and upbeat, and confident that Mike wasn’t being traded, which Noah surmised was wishful thinking on her part. There were credible sources who said that Mike was well on his way out until the eleventh hour—there was no way Ginny could’ve known this. There was no way the Padres organization would’ve stretched out a trade they hadn’t intended on making or changed their mind about.

When she called him the morning after their date she truly sounded apologetic and… _off_. 

“When we were on our first date, someone texted you,” Noah began. “It was Mike, wasn’t it?”

“Maybe.”

Noah scrubbed his face, and scoffed. “ _Maybe;_  it was.” Outraged, Ginny looked at him and, before she could speak, Noah said, “I know when you’re lying or dodging a question, Ginny, _okay._  We were having a good time, and then he texted you and, suddenly, we weren't and you didn’t want to be there anymore and went to _him_. Something happened…” Noah read Ginny’s face as he spoke. “… _or_ almost happened the night his trade fell through,” he said very slowly. “If Mike had been traded, would we even be together?”

Ginny looked away away.

“ _Wow_.” Noah stood up. “ _Wow. Wooooow_ ….”

Timidly, Ginny said, “Noah…”

“So, I’m just some placeholder until Mike retires,” he concluded.

“No!” Ginny walked over to Noah. She tried to put her hand on his arm, but he flinched away. “I care about _you_ —I want to be _with_ you.”

“Only because you can’t be with him,” Noah countered. Ginny face dropped.

“What do you want from me, Noah,” she asked. “Do you want me to admit that I have feelings for Mike? Okay, I do. But, what we have _is_ real. You’re _not_ a placeholder. I’m with you because I want to be—I’m with you because you make me happy,” she explained. “I agreed to go out with you _before_ I got that text from Mike.”

Pointedly, Noah looked at Ginny. He was glad that she changed her mind, but around that time Noah was sure that either he wouldn't hear from Ginny again or not as soon as he did. “ _Why_ did you agree to go out with me?” Ginny bit her lip. “You agreed to go out with me because of something to do with Mike, right? That’s rich.” Noah bitterly laughed. 

"I—I don’t know what you want from me, Noah…” Frustrated, Ginny combed through her hair with her fingers. Haphazardly, she gestured as she spoke, “My feelings for Mike are complicated and I can’t help that I feel _that_ way. I’m not trying to—I don’t want to, but I do.” Her curls bounced as Ginny shook her head. “I didn’t plan to fall in love with him, but it—“ Abruptly, Ginny stopped speaking and looked up at Noah in horror. 

Noah had a feeling that Ginny never uttered those words aloud. He had a feeling that Ginny had been in denial about the extent of her feelings about Mike until just now. She could admit to a crush or having intense feelings, but love? No. He was her teammate and she had a boyfriend. 

“Noah, I….” Ginny trailed off as her face crumpled. 

Could they make this work?

 _Okay_ , she was in love with another man, but she was _with him_.

Noah didn’t doubt that Ginny cared about and wanted to be with him, but it was difficult knowing she felt this way about another man—that Mike could make her face light up in a way Noah couldn’t. It was difficult realizing that no matter how much distance the two put between themselves, Mike still held her heart.

Could he deal with it?

Was he okay with Ginny’s heart also belonging to someone else?

Before he pressed to have this conversation, they were having a good time and about to have sex…

Noah looked at Ginny.

“What…” Insecurely, Ginny tucked a strand of hair as she looked at her boyfriend.

That passion, that intensity—that hunger—was about Mike. Noah wasn’t sure if Ginny was trying to fuck Mike out of her system or thinking about Mike while they were together, but it had nothing to do with him. 

Noah looked away from Ginny.

Tonight—

(He was sure this could’ve been love—he was sure that he was basically in love. In his heart, he knew what he had to do, but he didn’t want to. He couldn’t recall the last time anyone has ever made him feel like Ginny did—he also couldn't recall the last time anyone had ever broke his heart the way Ginny currently was.

 _And still_ …

Noah Casey was a fool.)


	2. Definitely, Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ginny,” Noah interrupted. “Can we not? You want to be with me, but you don’t really want me—not the way you want Mike,” he explained. “I know you didn’t mean to, but you broke my heart and your—your—your denial about how you feel for Mike doesn’t make any of this better, it makes it worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys deserve better than this chapter, but I wanted to keep my promise.

Ginny woke up alone.

 

A warm breeze caressed her skin as Ginny contently rested in bed.

 

Slowly, she opened her eyes Ginny as she turned towards the open balcony door. For a moment, she observed Noah as he leaned against the railing and he took in the environment. There was a hint of light in the sky. The balcony was his favorite place to think and dawn was his favorite time to to do it. He said he liked to plan before the day got up that way it was planning catch up with him rather than the other way around. Ginny called him a cheeseball, but inwardly smiled at his dedication—the fact that he was always thinking two steps ahead.

 

Ginny sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed before she threw on Noah’s shirt. 

 

Taking in the scenery herself, she padded over to the balcony and joined Noah outside.

 

Carefully, she wrapped her arms around Noah’s torso and rested her head on his back.

 

Noah wasn’t her first serious relationship, but he was the most mature relationship she’s ever been in; direct, honest, and communicated well. He compromised and was understanding—supportive and trustworthy. Thoughtful and attentive. And, God, so easy to talk to. It didn’t matter who messed up, he always wanted to talk about—to work it out.

 

He was the perfect boyfriend.

 

“We should break up.”

 

Ginny stilled.

 

Her arms fell to the side as she backed away from Noah.

 

There wasn’t any uncertainty in Noah’s voice when he said it. He’d been matter of fact with no room for argument, but his voice sounded _so_ …defeated.

 

A thin layer of tears glistened Ginny’s eyes. “Why?” Noah hung his head and sighed, but was responsive. Suddenly infuriated, Ginny grabbed his arm and tried to turn Noah around, but he didn’t budge.

 

He swatted at Ginny’s hands, but she kept trying to make him face her. Noah looked over his shoulder and said, “Stop.”

 

“If you’re going to break up with me at least have the fucking decency to look me in the eyes,” she spat. Ginny knew why Noah wanted to break up, she understood it, _okay_. But breaking up with her with his back to her? That shit was heartless. She couldn’t control that she had _feelings_ for another man, but it wasn’t like she intentionally fostered them. _Hell_ , to no avail, she actively tried to suppress them.

 

Because whatever she felt for Mike whether it be deep affection or… _love_ wasn’t worth risking her career over or putting her love life on hold.

 

As crass as it sounded, there were plenty of other fish in the sea. A missed opportunity with one person wasn’t going to make or break her. Her and Mike didn’t just have bad timing, they also had power dynamics, and were in different places in their lives—their wants and needs were vastly different. Without a doubt, they deeply cared for one another, but what possible staying power did a 24 and 37 year old have? Sure, they’d enjoy each other at first, but as time wore on, there’d be a shit ton of obstacles that Ginny doubted they’d overcome. 

 

Some feelings weren’t worth being pursued regardless of how into that other person you are. 

 

Even if there was a such thing as ‘The One’, which Ginny whole heartedly didn’t believe, that doesn’t make anyone not ‘The One’ inadequate and lacking. 

 

Noah was a damn good boyfriend and, although, she didn’t see him as someone that she’d spend the rest of her life with, it wasn’t because she didn’t see a future for them, but rather, she didn’t know what the future had in store for them. Like with her career, Ginny took her relationships one step at a time. She was still getting used to this stability thing: having one location to call home, having people she could rely on, being comfortable with her co-workers, and being with a man who didn’t want or need anything from her besides her time and affection.

 

Why wasn’t that enough?

 

Why did she want someone who was off limits to her in more ways than one?

 

Because Mike had his own shit to sort through.

 

So, in addition to her own shit, she’d have to deal with his shit as well. And his shit was heightened due to age and being phased out of his position. Hs shit was heightened due to experience both personal and professional. He knew the realities of the shit that stressed him out and she was just learning the end result of things she’d constantly witnessed since being called up to the MLB.

 

Mike wasn't just risk, he was complicated in a way that she didn't need to Noah’s simplicity. Noah didn’t have the years and baggage—he didn’t have the ex wife that he was still in love with and currently dating (Ginny tried to think about that as little as possible). She didn’t have to be careful with him. She didn’t have to think about how it—they might look.

 

They could’ve been something… _maybe_. But, the heart wants Mike, despite all of the reasons she shouldn’t—despite her best efforts to make it work with an amazing man who made her happy. And Ginny knows she could’ve been happy with Noah—she was happy, but it wasn’t enough.

 

It _fucking_ wasn’t enough.

 

Truth be told, Ginny was more heartbroken than angry that Noah refused to look at her. Like, yeah, sure it hurt that he had her back to her as he did it, but knowing Noah, it wasn’t as if he was unaffected by the break up. He did ask her to move in with him and she knows that he doesn’t extend such offers easily. He saw them potential in them. Potential for two people to actually build their lives together and create something long-lasting however long that was. She was pretty sure he was in love with and maybe, just maybe, if he gave her more time, she could be there too.

 

“Noah, don’t give up on us,” she pleaded. “ _Please_.” Ginny wiped her eyes. “I—I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. Tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

 

There was a certain point after Ginny’s first season where she admitted that she had selfish tendencies. It was a trait she didn’t like, but couldn’t help. Growing up, she trained non stop to make it to the major leagues, so much so, that she didn’t have time to enjoy anyone or anything else. She craved connections and stability to the point that it made it hard for her to think about anyone beyond herself. Ginny didn’t intend to behave that way and actively worked on putting others first, but it’s hard to forget a childhood of loneliness and isolation, consequently; she forgot that others had their own lives and problems. 

 

But, _this_ —what she was asking of Noah, was pure and unadulterated selfishness.

 

Despite finding out that Ginny was in love with another man (although Ginny wouldn’t label her feelings as that), he stayed.

 

Most men would _leave_ —there wouldn’t be any _ifs_ , _ands_ , or _buts_. They would’ve left and never looked back. But, Noah stayed because he believed that their relationship was still worth pursuing despite Ginny’s feelings for Mike. There wasn’t any assignment of blame or fault placed anywhere—he understood or, at least, tried to.

 

Although half hearted, Ginny discouraged Noah from staying with her because the situation was unfair to him. But, secretly, she was glad that Noah wasn't going to give up on her.

 

But, now, she was fighting for him to stay even though it was clear that he’d had enough of being second fiddle to Mike—of being a placeholder for another man.

 

Finally, Noah faced her. “Ginny…” With both hands, Noah rubbed his face as he tiredly sighed. “Let’s not do this. I’ve should’ve known better than to allow this to go this far. I’m just a distraction—someone to keep you warm at night. But, we can only put off the inevitable for so long.”

 

Furiously, Ginny shook her head. “No,” she denied. “We can make this work—I want to be _with you_. _I love you_ , Mike.” 

 

Ginny gasped in horror as a hand flew to her mouth.

 

As if stabbed in the heart, Noah slid to the ground. He held his head in his hands as his fingers wandered aimlessly through his hair.

 

Noah took deep breathes as Ginny heard a familiar sniffling noise. 

 

“ ** _Fuck_**!” He choked out between his knees. Noah then looked at Ginny and she was taken aback by his red rimmed eyes. Noah licked his lips as he considered his words. “ _Fuck_ , Ginny.”

 

Pitifully, he stared at her. “You **_said_** his name…you **_said_ ** his name last night.”

 

Instantly, her stomach dropped.

 

She said his name… _last night_.

 

( _Noah had Ginny on all fours as he gripped her hips and plowed her from behind._

 

_Ginny groaned in frustration as she pushed back against Noah. “Harder,” she demanded._

 

_He wouldn’t leave her mind. As much as Ginny tried, she couldn’t fuck Mike out of her system, but it didn’t stop her from trying._

 

_Noah complied as he revved the intensity._

 

_“Harder,” she repeated._

 

_In pleasure, Ginny grunted into her pillow as Noah rammed her hips into the bed._

 

_“Ah, fuck yes, Mike,” she whimpered._

 

 _Noah’s rhythm didn’t break as he numbly stared at the back of Ginny’s head._ )

 

“Mi—Noah— ** _fuck_**!” Hot tears ran down Ginny’s face as her face crumpled. As she wiped her face, she sniffled. “I don’t what’s wrong with me.”

 

So much for being a robot in cleats or maybe she was just malfunctioning.

 

“Nothing,” he replied as he sniffled and wiped his nose. “I’m just not the one you want.”

 

“But, I wan—“

 

“Ginny,” Noah interrupted. “Can we not? You _want_ to be with me, but you don’t really _want_ me—not the way you want Mike,” he explained. “I know you didn’t mean to, but you broke my heart and your—your—your denial about how you feel for Mike doesn’t make any of this better, it makes it worse. Because if you can’t see what I see—what’s obvious to me, even if we still had chance, we’d never work out because you refuse to acknowledge the extent of your feelings for Mike. I get that you don’t want to be in love with him, but you are, Ginny. You're in love him. It’s okay; we don’t always plan who we fall in love with no matter how much we try.”

 

Plainly written across his face was undeniable pain; Ginny’s heart broke.

 

~

 

“Gurl, get you ass out of this bed,” Evelyn ordered as she slapped Ginny’s ass.

 

“Ow!” Ginny swatted Evelyn away as she comfortably shifted in her bed.

 

“Don’t make me rip these covers off of you,” she warned as she directed a pointed gaze at the pitcher. “Now, I let you mope around your first few off days after Noah broke up with you because you missed out on the joys of moping over an ex, but _this_ …” Evelyn haphazardly pointed to Ginny and the bed while Ginny propped herself up against the headboard. “ _Has_ to stop. I liked Noah and he was a great guy and all, but you are a catch. It’s his loss and, _gurl_ , there are other fish in the sea.”

 

 _There are other fish in the sea_.

 

Ginny’s face crumpled as she bit her lip and looked at her hands.

 

In concern, Evelyn sat next to Ginny and, as she rubbed her back she said, “Ginny, I…I didn’t know you cared about him that much. I’m sorry fo—“

 

“Apparently, I didn’t.” Then said definitively, “I _don’t_. I just…” Ginny sniffled. “Him of all people. Like my life isn’t already as hard as it is. Why can’t just one thing—just _one_ thing—in my life be simple.” Evelyn supportively nodded along as she misunderstood who Ginny was ranting about. “I barely know how to describe my relationship with Mike only for my boyfriend—my ex boyfriend—to accuse me of being in love with him.” Frantically, Ginny shook her head. “I’m not, okay. Or—or, maybe I am. I—I _don’t_ know. I already have enough shit on my plate and my feelings decided, ‘why not fall in love with your catcher too?’”

 

Two thoughts immediately entered Evelyn’s mind as Ginny spoke: _oh shit_ and _I gotta tell Blip about this_.

 

 

“Sweetie,” she said calmly as she rubbed Ginny’s back. “Take a deep breath.”

 

Ginny deeply inhaled, and the slowly exhaled. 

 

“Again.”

 

Ginny obeyed.

 

“Again.”

 

Ginny inhaled again.

 

“It’s not the end of the world,” Evelyn stated. “Just take this situation one step at a time—that’s all you can do. Either way, it’ll be fine, sweetie.” At Ginny’s frown, Evelyn said. “Yes, it will—I am never about this sort of thing. Whatever you decide, I know it’ll be the right decision.

 

~

 

The first time Ginny and Noah have sex, it’s not exactly about Noah.

 

Ginny had just found out that Mike and Rachel had rekindled their relationship and she doesn’t know how to deal. She knows she has feelings for Mike, but she doesn’t want to acknowledge how much she likes him.

 

She’d like to believe that she’d never have sex with someone that she wasn’t interested in or to get someone else out of her mind, but that’s exactly what she does.

 

She doesn’t admit this to herself until much, much later.

 

Admittedly, Ginny felt guilty whenever she had sex with Noah when her urges arose for non Noah reasons. It wasn’t often, but she found herself wanting to have sex whenever she and Mike got into it on the field after a particularly bad game or when Mike had her feeling really giddy after a great game. Sometimes its when they held each others gaze a little too long and the exchange ends up being more intense than she anticipated (which is why they didn’t exchange ((llonging)) gazes if they didn’t have to).

 

Other times, her subconscious betrayed her.

 

Ginny occasionally had intense sex dreams about Mike. She’d wake up hot and bothered—her skin moist and her panties wet as she centered throbbed. 

 

Most of the time, she tried to get herself off discreetly because she felt terrible using Noah as vessel, but sometimes she just needed a hard cock to get her release—to get those thoughts, Mike thoughts, out of her head by getting off. But, that was only when it got truly bad. So bad that her fingers wouldn’t cut it. But, sometimes she’d go home so she could touch herself in her own home while she was left alone with her thoughts as she felt ashamed of what she was doing. There was nothing shameful about masturbating. But, masturbating to another man despite having a boyfriend was a different story, especially if you had feelings for the other man who she worked with and almost kissed.

 

Again, why couldn’t her life be simple?

 

~

 

The day she and Noah released a statement acknowledging their relationship, Ginny and Mike had a knock down, drag out argument under the guise of a bad game (Mike and Rachel break up a for good a few weeks later).

 

She swore to herself that night that she was going to fuck Mike out of her system once and for good.

 

She doesn’t.

 

~

 

“We should have sex,” she suggested.

 

Mike looked at Ginny as if she’s grown two heads.

 

Ginny rolled her eyes as she pushed past Mike and walked through his front door.

 

“We should,” she said adamantly. “Let’s just get this out of our system once and for all, so things things go back to normal.”

 

“What _is_ normal,” Mike questioned.

 

Ginny ignored his question and passionately kissed him as she pulled Mike’s lips roughly against her own. Against his better instincts, Mike returned her kiss with equal fervor as he held her firmly against his body. 

 

Abruptly, Mike broke the kiss. “ _This_ —this is not a good idea.” Ginny grinds her hips against his erection. “Fuck,” he grunted.

 

“Just say the word,” she dared. She slipped a hand into Mike’s underwear and firmly stroked him (Ginny noted that Mike was apparently thick _everywhere_ ).

 

~

 

There was only so much teasing of Mike’s erection grinding against her through his underwear against her hot, wet covered center. 

 

Ginny was on fire and ached to be filled in the worst way possible.

 

~

 

She didn’t have to say anything.

 

Mike knew.

 

Mike just knew what her body wanted and needed.

 

Her legs are draped on his shoulders as he bottomed out.

 

Before she could cry ‘ _harder_ ’ and ‘ _faster_ ’, Mike gave it to Ginny the way she liked, and then some.

 

She thinks, ‘I’m supposed to be getting him out of my system, not wishing I’d given him free range sooner’ as she grabbed him closer and tightened her arms around him. The only things between them is their sweat and his cock between her legs and Ginny questions how she ever questioned _this_ —them.

 

They flipped positions and Ginny rocked her hips taking Mike as deep as she could. Loudly, she gasped and sighed as Mike deliciously stretched her. 

 

Firmly, Mike wrapped his arms around her body as he sits up and held her hips. 

 

O _h God, yes_. Ginny moaned into Mike’s as he completely filled her.

 

She doesn’t ever want him to pull out.

 

Not ever.

 

Her grinding increases as their foreheads touched and they shared oxygen.

 

He’s not never getting out out of her system.

 

Never.

 

~

 

Ginny looked at Mike as he slept.

 

He truly did look younger—way younger.

 

Despite having his rookie card and poster on her wall, it was hard to every imagine Mike being young. He was her old man, the lumberjack, cousin from Duck Dynasty.

 

Mike’s eyes fluttered open.

 

In silence, they stare at each other.

 

Mike broke the silence, “Did you get me out of your system?”

 

“No,” she said honestly. 

 

“Is that a bad thing?”

 

“I don’t know,” she replied, her voice tinged with uncertainty. “Did you?”

 

“I don’t want to get you out of my system,” he admitted. Ginny looked away from Mike’s intense stare. 

 

Hesitatingly, Ginny caught Mike’s gaze. She caressed the side of his jaw before she gently tugged his beard.

 

“I knew it,” Mike said monotone. “You _love_ the beard.”

 

Ginny bit her lip, and then thickly swallowed. “I—I gotta get going.”

 

She may not believe in ‘The One’, but she and Mike were definitely inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may be edited to later on depending on how I feel after I read this a few more times.


	3. Fool Me Once (You Can Never Go Home Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was faced between the choice of re-uniting with his ex-wife, which he’s desperately wanted since their separation and pining over Ginny as she moved forward with his life. Mike was tired of being left behind or placed to the side as he wallowed in heartbreak. (Mike's POV)

Mike wasn’t born a natural leader, he grew into the role.

 

After his dad sold him the position, Mike learned the hard way exactly what it meant to be a catcher. Not exactly as a youth when the stakes were much lower, but as he got older and every decision, play, missed call became heightened. Because it wasn’t just correctly reading the hitter; it wasn’t just understanding the pitcher; it wasn’t just reading the field; it was all of that and more. 

 

Maybe it was nepotism, maybe his dad saw something in his, or maybe it was a combination of both, but as a kid, being a catcher forced him out of his comfort zone. 

 

He struggled at first—a lot, a lot.

 

Despite that, Mike enjoyed the position. Not just because his father handed it to him, but rather, he loved how it made him think. For half of each inning, the game was in his control in a way his life was not. It provided him the stability his mother did not.

 

And he was the stability for his teammates.

 

Being the captain wasn’t a role he wanted, but a role he accepted and took seriously after he was chosen.

 

As the philosopher Ben Parker once said, “With great power comes great responsibility.” 

 

Again, he grew into this role. He made a lot of mistakes and second guessing and was hella insecure because he wasn’t one to have all eyes on him. But, Ben wasn’t wrong and so Mike improved for his teammates. He became better for them and led by example. As he grew confident in his role, Mike didn’t let the power go to his head. Just because he was a captain didn’t mean he was above criticism and didn’t have to listen to others. And because his teammates knew Mike took his role seriously, they rarely questioned him or gave any back talk. 

 

His authority was absolute.

 

But, Mike found himself following Ginny’s lead.

 

He wasn’t one to hand over power because of how long it took him to adapt and cultivate his own security within it so he was extremely protective of it, but him found himself easily handing it over to Ginny.

 

The thing about power is that its only as effective as the person or system that wields it. 

 

It serves different functions in different settings and, despite its very real consequences, the relationship between power and situation was ultimately symbolic. 

 

There were two power dynamics going on between Mike and Ginny: professional and personal.

 

Professionally, Mike wielded all of the power as catcher and captain of the team. His word was final and if someone disobeyed, they paid the consequences. He set the tone for the team overall and in any given situation, yet; he’d given some power over to Ginny. Not completely, he still had the team and made most of the decisions…outside of her. No, Mike allowed Ginny to have power over her decisions as a pitcher. It wasn’t absolute, but just enough for her to figure herself out and gain control over her career and identity. 

 

Occasionally, Mike offered suggestions because she was receptive to his word, but she wanted to trust her ability and decisions as well even if she made a few mistakes a long the way—signs of a good leader. This power dynamic worked because they trusted each other; Mike trusted her not to make reckless decisions that reflected poorly on him and Ginny trusted him to not let her go on the deep end and respect her desire to find herself. 

 

She set the tone for their dynamic. 

 

This tone was vastly different when it came to their personal relationship. In that dynamic, Ginny wield all of the power and, understandably, she was selfish with it.

 

Mike wasn’t resentful of this reality.

 

He was hyper aware that Ginny was in a unique situation that completely consumed her most of life, even more so after she made it to the big leagues and, because of this, her personal life bled over into her professional life no matter how much she tried or wanted to separate the two; if she wanted to find herself by taking some of his power, then so be it. Mike was all about Ginny acclimating to the clubhouse at her pace and on her terms as well as whatever the hell they were off of the field.

 

Because whatever Ginny decided about them, her decision was based on how it affected her career. Although Mike stopped entertaining the thought of them dating once the trade fell through, he followed her lead because he had very little to lose, but she had everything to lose—Mike wouldn’t dare put Ginny’s career at risk. Admittedly things were never going to be the same between them regardless of what happened, it had to be under Ginny’s directive. 

 

Ginny made it clear that she needed space and proceeded dating Noah.

 

Truth be told, Mike couldn’t fault her. 

 

~

 

Two days after he and Ginny almost kiss, Rachel re-entered his life.

 

He was faced between the choice of re-uniting with his ex-wife, which he’s desperately wanted since their separation and pining over Ginny as she moved forward with his life. 

 

Mike was tired of being left behind or placed to the side as he wallowed in heartbreak.

 

Rachel returned. She’s forgiven him. She wanted to start over.

 

He was got what he wanted, right?

 

~

 

He heard from the guys about Ginny and Noah being official.

 

After they practically tore into each other in the locker room, for reasons he couldn’t place at the moment, Mike was then forced to face some hard truths about himself.

 

And Rachel.

 

He stews over the inevitable before he finally accepted the truth: they needed to break up.

 

“Mike, you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!” Rachel is absolutely fuming and, partially, Mike couldn’t blame her. He understood her anger even though he didn’t agree with the source of it. “Fool me once,” she bitterly chuckled. 

 

“Rach, I know—“

 

“No,” she interrupted. “You don’t know shit, Mike. I really thought that you had changed—that you’d mature and you—you—you pull _this_ shit? God, no wonder you are so unhappy, you don’t know how to appre—“

 

“Don’t _you_ dare!” Mike aggressively pointed a finger at his girlfriend (ex-wife and soon to be ex-girlfriend) before he roughly rubbed his beard. Her insinuation and the guilt that he lived with for a long time after their separation and divorce nearly killed Mike. “Don’t you **_dare_** , Rach, because you’d come off like a real hypocrite to stick with that narrative.”

 

Taken aback, Rachel was initially dumbfounded before she stared angrily at Mike. “ **I**. _I’m_ the one who’d come off like a hypocrite for calling a duck a duck.”

 

Mike glared at Rachel. “No, you’d come off like a hypocrite because you’re the one who enjoys the chase,” he accused. “Hell, you **ARE** a hypocrite.”Before Rachel could speak, Mike continued. “What happened to through thick and thin, Rach, huh? You said baseball always came first for me, but you knew that—you knew what baseball meant to me. I’m not saying that you should’ve put up with it, but you never said shit to me about feeling ignored. No, you aren’t responsible for my neglect or misbehavior, but you aren’t supposed to fuck another man because you aren’t getting attention at home.” Mike aggressively chewed his gum as crossed his arms and he bore a hole through Rachel. “You were supposed to talk to me, but you didn’t do that. Was married life too boring for ya, Rach? Did the novelty of landing a playboy ballplayer wear off? I mean, where _was_ the chase in domesticity? I was different to you because you didn’t expect me to take our relationship seriously, but when I did you later used my dedication to baseball against me. Suddenly, I wasn’t around enough and no longer pay attention to you.” Dumbfounded, Rachel looked at Mike as he flipped her accusation and used it against her. “You got engaged to a man you _liked_ —the man you cheated on me with. You then dumped him and later reconciled with me after we had a moment in your kitchen while you were engaged to him.” Rachel’s eyes widened. “Please tell me again just exactly who is in it for the chase?”

 

“Mike…”

 

“No…no,” Mike held up a hand. “I deserve better than this shit, Rach. I deserve better than being made to feel guilty for shit I’m not guilty of. I deserve better than you jumping in and out of my life because **_you_** don’t appreciate what you have. I _deserve_ to be happy,” he proclaimed. “And I can see it…I can see the restlessness, the unhappiness lingering under the surface that has nothing to do with me, and I refuse to stick around and let you break my heart a second time.”

 

Rachel bit her lip and fought against tears. “So, what…this is you saying ‘ _it’s not me, it’s you_?’ That I’m not good enough.”

 

“Rach, we have too much shit between us,” he stated instead. “And…you need to—to find yourself…” Tiredly, Mike exhaled. “Or you’re just going to leave a trail of heartbroken men in your wake. But…you’re not a hundred percent at fault here…well, the second time around at least. I gave us another go because I was afraid of being alone. Of—of having no one and you were familiar—you’d been my family for so long and I just wanted to go home again.”

 

“But, you can never go home again,” she stated.

 

Mike nodded.

 

Silently they stared at each other. Rachel took a deep breath, and then slowly exhaled before she sat on the couch. Mike sat across from her. Uncertain, he stared at her as Rachel looked at everywhere, but him. 

 

This was unusual, she usually had a lot to say whether she was right or wrong.

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized out of habit.

 

“No…” Rachel shook her head. “ _I’m_ sorry. You’re right, you do deserve better than this shit show we have going on.”

 

In surprised, Mike raised his eyebrows.

 

“You do, Michael,” she reassured. “You clearly weren’t the shitty husband I painted you out to be and I clearly wasn’t the faultless wife I pretended to be.”

 

Mike got up and sat next to Rachel.

 

Mike kissed her on the cheek, and then hugged her.

 

~

 

For the first time in a long time, Mike felt found.

 

No, he didn’t have his shit together, but putting Rachel behind him was a start. He’s less stressed and more focus ( _and heartbroken by a woman with devastating dimples and a horse-y laugh_ ). Although he still desperately wanted a ring, his life wasn’t defined it anymore. 

 

Mike used to think that his career—his life would amount to nothing if he didn’t have any hardware to show for it; all of that sacrifice only to end up empty handed in the end.

 

But, more and more, despite being upset at a potential reality, Mike appreciated his career and understood it for what it was: fulfilling and awarded with many achievements and milestones. It wouldn’t make not winning any less painful, but it provided a perspective he was blinded to because his life had been so heavily defined by baseball until now.

 

~

 

Mike heart broke every time Ginny references Noah or he saw them together.

 

But, like Rachel, he just wanted to see her happy. Ginny was far more deserving of happiness than almost anyone he knew.

 

And if Noah made her happy….

 

~

 

“ _This_ —this is not a good idea,” Mike stated after he broke the kiss. Ginny grinds her hips against his erection. “Fuck,” he grunted.

 

“Just say the word,” Ginny dared. She slipped a hand into Mike’s underwear and firmly stroked him as he thrust against her hand.

 

~

 

With controlled pressure, Mike grinds against Ginny.

 

She’s flushed: pupils dilated, colored cheeks, shallowed breathing, erect nipples, and soaked cunt.

 

She’s still in her panties and he’s still in his boxer briefs.

 

Her hips raise to meet his, which increased the friction. Mike groaned as he tightly gripped her hips.

 

“Mike,” she gasped.

 

Fucking christ. Mike bit his lip. If Ginny kept moaning and grinding agains his like that, he wasn’t going to make it. He was this close to cumming in his pants,

 

He mouthed against her ear, “Not yet, baby.”

 

In frustration and annoyance, Ginny nodded okay, and then nipped at his lips.

 

Ginny wanted to get him out of her system, but Mike wanted to make this last as long as possible—if this wasn’t going to happen again, he needed to cherish every moment, every second.

 

With the way she kissed him—her tongue down his throat, hands raking through his hair, and leg thrown over his waist—Mike knew that she’d never leave his system. She’s already permeated every defense and weakened every guard he’s ever created; it was impossible for him to not want her after tonight. He couldn’t fuck her out of his system, but he could fuck her with reverence. Could you do that? Mike didn’t care. What he felt wasn’t just love, it was also respect, and adoration, and admiration. 

 

~

 

Mike lightly tapped Ginny’s hips. 

 

Slowly, she lifted her hips without taking her eyes off of Mike. 

 

Mike slid the garment off her hips and down her legs at a devastatingly slow pace. He stopped Ginny as she tried to speed up the process by processing her panties down and lifting her knees.

 

“ _Nun uh_ ,” Mike said in a low voice as he looked at her. “We’re doing this the right way or not at all.”

 

Ginny thinly swallowed. 

 

She was too lust crazy to know that Mike was full of shit. 

 

As if he’d walk away from a willing and super wet Ginny because she was _too_ eager. Inwardly, Mike scoffed. Shit, just looking at her made him want to cum.

 

Ginny stilled and put her legs in its original position. Mike waited for a moment, and then continued taking her panties off. After he pulled them off of her ankles, he brought soiled panties to his nose and deeply inhaled. He grabbed his cock through his underwear and firmly rubbed himself at the scent.

 

“Fuck, Gin,” he groaned as he still sniffed the panties and looked at her.

 

Aroused, she shifted and opened her legs wider.

 

“Mike,” she whined in a low voice.

 

Mike balled the panties up in his hands, and then leaned forward and fell on his fist. The catcher was directly in front of Ginny; he licked his lips, then kissed her passionately. 

 

Ginny tried to pull down Mike’s underwear, but Mike wouldn’t let her.

 

He sucked on her ear lobes, and then her neck, and then her collarbone, and her breasts before he kissed his way down her body.

 

Strong hands spread Ginny’s legs even further as her legs were pressed against the mattress and Mike ducked his head and tasted her soaked pussy. His tongue was firm and unforgiving  as he assaulted Ginny’s clit—his fingers and tongue worked in tandem.

 

A low groan escaped from Ginny as she involuntarily thrust her vagina against Mike’s mouth.

 

Noisily, Ginny moaned about him as her thighs tightly gripped his head. After a while, her moaning and groaning became muted. Concerned, Mike upped the intensity, which got somewhat of a louder reaction out of her. 

 

Mike’s been with enough women to know that not every woman was noisy and vocal—that was fine with him. But, he’s never known a woman to start out as noisy, and then quiet down unless she was faking it or he was doing something wrong. 

 

Was Ginny afraid to tell him she wasn’t liking what he was doing?

 

Had she gotten it out of her system before they even started.

 

Mike frowned, and then looked at up Ginny in concern. 

 

She bit the tender flesh between her thumb and pointer finger to prevent herself from being loud.

 

Mike raised himself up on his hands, and then pulled Ginny’s hand from her mouth. 

 

At his look, Ginny said, “I—I don’t want to be too loud,” she panted. She ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“No,” Mike shook his head. “Be as loud as you want. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about—it’s actually a turn on.” Deeply, Mike kissed Ginny. Briefly, Ginny hesitated, which Mike knew was because he had her juices all over his mouth and beard. Once she got over it (or ignored it), she hungrily kissed Mike. 

 

Mike slipped a hand between Ginny’s legs and aggressively rubbed her clit. At the unexpected touch and intensity, Ginny gasped. Intently, Mike looked at Ginny and she met his gaze, With a minuscule nod, Mike looked at Ginny as he waited for her to continue moaning, moaning, grunting, and sighing. 

 

“Come on, baby,” he coaxed. “Let me hear you, for me, please…”

 

Mike eased his middle finger until it was knuckle deep, and then curled it.

 

Ginny gasped against Mike’s mouth. Mike added more fingers as Ginny moved against his hand and moaned and sighed at his touch. 

 

As Ginny’s mislay expressed herself to her heart’s content, Mike sucked nipped on her breasts.

 

She grabbed his head and pulled him closer.

 

Mike grinned against her breasts. She liked that.

 

His hand was getting tired and Mike wanted to make Ginny cum more than once. He reluctantly separated from her tits, and then latched back onto her mouth as he changed the angle and his pace increased. Ginny whined at the unexpected tempo, and then unexpected climax as she kissed then bit Mike’s lips. Mike tenderly licked and rubbed Ginny’s clit as she rode out the rest of her orgasm.

 

~

 

“My turn,” Ginny eagerly stated as she excited ridded Mike of his underwear. 

 

Wide eyed, she stared at his semi erect ( _mostly erect_ ) cock.

 

In disbelief, she covered her mouth. “I guess I should start called you big dick Lawson rather than old man Lawson.”

 

Mike chuckled. 

 

“I could feel that it was big…” In concentration, Ginny licked her lips as she gazed at his cock. “But, this is impressive.” Her tone was light and breathy.

 

As if trance, Ginny reached for Mike’s cock and carefully gripped it. 

 

For a moment, she stroked Mike, and then breathlessly looked at him. “Show me…show me how you…”

 

Mike placed his hand over hers and guided Ginny as he showed her how he liked to be touched. Slightly, she nodded as she confidently took over and implemented what she just learned. Occasionally, she added own tricks as Mike groaned in pleasure.

 

Ginny licked her lips again, and then grinned at him. As she briskly stroked Mike, she lowered her mouth and sucked the head of Mike’s dick. 

 

“Christ,” Mike yelled when Ginny hummed.

 

She grinned at him and exaggeratedly winked.

 

~

 

Mike rolled them over and held Ginny’s hands above her head as their fingers interlocked.

 

Intensely, they looked at each other as Mike fed Ginny’s cunt measured stroke—hard, deep stroke. The pace was a little faster than medium, but it wouldn’t be exactly defined as fast. Ginny unlocked on of her hands from his and grasped his hip as she matched his pace.

 

“Oh God, Mike,” she panted. Gently, she bit her lip and licked her lips before she closed her eyes. “Mmm…”

 

Ginny was incredibly relaxed due to already having two orgasms and he knew she had at least one more left in her. Her body was speaking to him and Mike knew there was no way he misread her having one more intense orgasm wanting to be released.

 

He whispered in her ear.

 

Ginny’s brows crinkled as she looked at him.

 

“If you don’t want to…” He began.

 

“I… _no_ , it’s fine,” she assured.

 

“Ginny—“

 

“Mike,” Ginny interrupted. “It’s fine, I’ve just…never done it before is all. Well, not intentionally,” she mumbled. At Mike’s reluctant glance. “Mike— _oh, fuck_ —just do it, damn it.”

 

Mike chuckled into her neck. His breath caressed her skin as he deeply inhaled her.

 

Mike repositioned Ginny a bit as he angled himself in the correct position. His strokes were deep and Mike bottomed out again, but this time, he gently massaged Ginny cervix his cock. Intently, Mike looked at her face to see if Ginny reacting negatively to the new sensation.

 

She seemed unsure, but more on the side of pleasure than discomfort or pain.

 

Still, he watched her closely and kissed her forehead. “ _Relax_ …” He whispered.

 

Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “This feels— _mmm_ —good.”

 

“It’s about to feel better than good in just a moment,” he promised.

 

~

 

Harshly, Ginny panted as she lazily rubbed Mike’s back.

 

“I’m glad we did that,” she mumbled into his beard.

 

“Me too,” Mike said sleepily.

 

Mike tried to roll off of Ginny, but she locked her legs even tighter around his waist.

 

“I don’t want to crush you, Gin,” Mike stated.

 

Tiredly, Ginny yawned. “I know, just stay right here for a little longer. M’kay?”

 

~

 

Mike watched Ginny walk out of the room to…

 

He didn’t know.

 

As he expected, last night didn’t give her any resolution, but the bright side was he didn’t think their relationship was any worse for wear… _maybe_?

 

Hurriedly, Mike threw on his underwear and went after Ginny.

 

“Let me make you breakfast,” he offered from the top of the stairs. “Don’t argue with me, rookie, I know you’re hungry—there’s no way in hell you don’t work up an appetite after all that _strenuous_ activity last night.”

 

Ginny bit her lip and nodded ‘ _okay_.’

 

After Mike cooked, they ate in silence or mostly silence. Ginny occasionally chastised Mike for eating off of her plate because he had his own plate and, most importantly, was the cook so he determined the serving sizes. 

 

Mike walked Ginny to the door shortly after they finished eating. 

 

She leaned against the doorframe and wore a pouty expression  as she picked at her bottom lip.

 

 _God, she looked cute_. 

 

Involuntarily, Mike leaned forward and kissed Ginny. Instinctively, she kissed him back; Ginny inserted her tongue and sucked on his lip.

 

Mike rubbed the back of his head. “I’m—I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have _done_ that,” he apologized. 

 

Ginny shook her head. ”No—no, it’s, it’s fine. Umm…I gotta go.”

 

“Yeah.” Mike nodded as he swallowed. “I… _enjoyed_ last night.”

 

“Me too.” Ginny nodded. After a moment of awkward silence, she cleared her throat and pointed at the door. “So, umm…I’m going.”

 

“Yeah…” He couldn’t stop nodding.

 

“Bye.” She gave a small wave.

 

“Bye.”

 

For an indeterminate later, Mike rested his forehead against the door.

 

She was never getting out of his system.

 

~

 

 _Maybe she did get him out of her system…maybe it was a delayed reaction. Maybe she was back with_ _Noah_ , Mike speculated as his heart lurched.

 

As he looked out his window, he listened to music and waited for his other teammates to get on the bus.

 

A few days had passed since that night and he and Ginny were mostly back to normal, but Mike wasn’t able to detect any changes in her behavior towards him that was romantic in nature. It was as if the sex or almost kiss hadn’t happened. It was like he was any other teammate.

 

That was fine—he truly did want her to be happy.

 

His chest tightened and he closed his eyes.

 

Mike felt Carlos sit next, but didn’t open his eyes until he felt Carlos elbow him.

 

“What’s up?” He opened his eyes and, as he took off his headphones, he turned only to face Ginny.

 

She smiled at him. “ _What’s up_? What’s up with you, old man?”

 

Mike couldn’t help it, he grinned. “None of your business, rook.”

 

Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed. “When are you going to stop calling me rookie—I haven’t been one for an entire season,” she complained.

 

“You’ll always be rookie to me,” Mike proclaimed.

 

“Whatever, grandpa.” she dismissed. “Get back to your afternoon nap.”

 

Mike felt the heat from Ginny’s leg warm his own as their legs touched.

 

He looked at her. 

 

Ginny met his eyes before she put on her own headphones, closed her eyes, and leaned back into her seat.

 

Carlos stood next to Ginny and looked at Mike.

 

“Go find another seat,” Mike instructed.

 

Mike and Ginny hadn’t sat next to one another since the almost kiss—almost a full year. For a while, Mike sat alone, and then invited the rookies to sit with him as Ginny sat with Blip, Sonny, Omar, and others, but she mainly sat with Blip.

 

Ginny knocked her knee against his and smiled before she closed her eyes again.

 

 _Huh_?

 

~

 

Mike’s phone vibrated.

 

Ginny: _Meet me at_ Under the Bridge _at 9 tonight_.

 

Mike: _okay_.

 

~

 

As Mike entered the bar, he looked for Ginny.

 

It wasn’t hard to find her since the bar was empty.

 

She sat in a booth as munched on fries that had various toppings.

 

“Hey,” he greeted.

 

“Hey,” she said with her mouth full. Mike chuckled.

 

Ginny slid a beer to him and offered some of her fries.

 

“I’m fine,” he said.

 

“Try it,” she prodded. 

 

Not needing to be asked twice, Mike grabbed a few fries with all of the toppings covering it and put them in his mouth. As he chewed, savory flavors burst in his mouth. 

 

“Mmm…” he groaned as his mouth watered.

 

“Good, right?” She smiled. Ginny finished chewing her fries, and then washed them down with her beer. For a moment, she considered him as she bit her lip. “I wanna do it.”

 

At Mike confused expression, Ginny clarified. 

 

“Date. We should date.” Ginny looked at the table and traced carved letters. “Not now, but after you retire…” A beat. “You are planning to retire after this season, right?”

 

In disbelief, Mike slowly nodded. “Yeah. World champion or not.”

 

“Well, we’ll get you that ring,” she promised. “But, until then, we’re just teammates and good friends until our season ends.” Broadly, Mike smiled. Ginny rubbed his calf with her foot. 

 

“I thought you’d realized that you did get me out of your system,” he said.

 

Ginny scoffed. “You pretty much guaranteed that that’d never happen,” she alluded to that night. “No, I…just had to admit some hard truths to myself.”

 

“Like what,” he prodded.

 

“I’m in love with you,” she admitted matter of fact as she nodded.

 

Mike’s stomach jumped. 

 

“And you’re in love with me,” she stated. “And all of my reasons not to pursue this—us, are just excuses. I _want_ this. I want _you_.”

 

Mike's heart beat loudly in his chest. “Two months.”

 

Ginny nodded. “Yep.”

 

Mike rubbed his beard. “Make sure you clear your schedule that night.”

 

“I’ve already cleared the week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a fourth POV from Rachel, but idk how committed I am to that idea.


End file.
